beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Spin Gear
Spin Gears (スピンギア Supin Gia) are a Beyblade Part implemented on July 2000. It was released as a part of the Spin Gear System and was last seen as a part of the Magnacore System. Information Spin Gears are a small gear-like parts that determine the rotation direction of the Beyblade, either Right-Spin (clockwise) or Left-Spin (counter-clockwise). The Spin Gear's other purpose is to hold the entire Beyblade together. Structure Standard Spin Gears *On the bottom of each Spin Gear, a star-shaped piece is fitted into the inside of a Beyblade’s Blade Base. This piece holds the Spin Gear in place while the sides of the Spin Gear attach to the tabs on the Blade Base. *The Weight Disk is held in place with the tabs on the Blade Base. *Finally, a small recession near the top of the Spin Gear and tabs on the inside of an Attack Ring connects the Attack Ring to the Spin Gear. For Right-Spin Spin Gears, the Attack Ring would be turned counter-clockwise to be held into place, and vice-versa for Left-Spin Spin Gears. *Within each Spin Gear, a small metal ring adds weight to Beyblades to balance them. The metal alloy also holds the star-shaped piece onto the rest of the Spin Gear. NEO Spin Gears *The metal ring found in the Standard Spin Gears have been replaced by interchangeable weights; the Metal Weight Core, Magnetic Core or Heavy Metal Core (Metal Driger). Standard Spin Gears Standard Spin Gears have plastic casing surrounding a metal ring and gear which is placed into the Blade Base and held in place by base clips. The core (centre pieces) is not interchangeable in Standard Spin Gears. Different variations have now been released that feature weights, bearings and even an engine inside the Spin Gear. Right Spin Gears Right Spin Gears (レライトピンギア Raito Supingia) allow for right spin when used in tandem with Right-Spin Shooters. In a Right-Spin Spin Gear, two tabs (situated close to the right sides of the Spin Gear) would attach to the Right-Spin Shooter, allowing a Beyblade to be spun clockwise. Left Spin Gears Left Spin Gears (レフトスピンギア Refuto Supingia) allow for left spin when used in tandem with Left-Spin Shooters. Left-Spin Spin Gears are similar in design to Right-Spin Spin Gears, the only difference being that the tabs on a Left-Spin Spin Gear are situated on the opposite side of the Right-Spin Spin Gears tabs. This allows Left-Spin Shooters to be used with these gears. Additionally, the Left-Spin tabs extend out further than the Right-Spin tabs, meaning that Right-Spin Shooter cannot be used with Left-Spin Spin Gears and vice-versa. Gimmick Spin Gears Gimmick Spin Gears (ギミックのトピンギア Gimikku no Supin Gia) are Spin Gears with certain mechanisms that make them stand out from Standard Spin Gears. Specialized Standard Spin Gears *'Right SG (Free Shaft Version)' can be found in Dranzer S. *'Right SG (Bearing Version)' can be found in Wolborg. *'Right SG (Jumping Version)' can be found in Trygle. *'Right SG (Full Auto Clutch Version)' can be found in Driger F. *'Right SG (Triple Change Version)' can be found in Dranzer F. *'Right SG (Oil Ball Version)' can be found in Draciel F. *'Right SG (Auto Change Version)' can be found in Wyborg. *'Right SG (Bearing Version 2)' can be found in Wolborg 2. NEO Spin Gears NEO Spin Gears (NEOスピンギア NEO Supin Gia) are upgraded versions of the Standard Spin Gears. They have hollowed out centres meaning these Spin Gears have interchangeable cores (can be used with different types of Cores) including the Magnecore. However, Gimmick Spin Gears cannot be switched out for NEO Spin Gears as the Blade Base for Gimmick Spin Gears are often made for exclusive use with them. Beyblades with Gimmick Spin Gear can utilise the Magnacore System by mounting the Magnetic Weight Disk though. They are further divided into NEO Right Spin Gears and NEO Left Spin Gears. NEO Right Spin Gears NEO Right Spin Gears (NEOレライトピンギア NEO Raito Supingia) are upgraded versions of the Right Spin Gears and allow for right spin with any chosen core. NEO Left Spin Gears NEO Left Spin Gears (NEOレフトスピンギア NEO Refuto Supingia) are upgraded versions of the Left Spin Gears and allow for left spin with any chosen core. Cores See here for more information. Specialized Neo Spin Gears *'Right SG (MG Jumping Version)' can be found in Cyber Dragoon. *'Spin Gear - Neo SG Right (Double Bearing Core)' can be found in Burning Kerberous. Gallery Standard Spin Gear LeftvsrightSG.jpg|Left SG vs. Right SG RightSG.jpg|Right SG RightSGapart.jpg|Right Spin Gear taken apart LeftSG.jpg|Left SG NEO Spin Gears Neocores.jpg|Heavy Metal Core, MG Core, and MW Core NeoLeftRight.jpg|Neo Left & Right SG Casings NeorightSG.jpg|Neo Right SG with MG Core Category:Parts Category:Spin Gear System Category:First Generation Category:Spin Gear System Parts Category:Spin Gear Category:First Generation Parts Category:Terminology